Amazon
by joanofarc15
Summary: The beginning of her story
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Been thinking of this one for a while but never started it because I wanted to do it as one long story rather than as chapters. Why? Because I suck at the chapters thing. Most of my stuff is one shots because I end up not continuing it. But I'm really going to try this time. A little encouragement would certainly help.

I was bummed but not surprised to hear yet another Wonder Woman adaptation had been stopped in its tracks. Maybe I was kind of glad too. I'm not sure that anything outside of the comics will really get her right. She's impossible to cast. And even in the comics they get her wrong every now and again. She's not somebody who can have an alter ego. She's the avatar of truth. Wonder Woman at her best is a public figure, the ambassador, and a warrior for peace. She doesn't have to hide in the shadows like Batman and she didn't develop her powers in a gradual process like Superman. She was born and raised a warrior with powers granted from "birth." One of my favorite all time stories is the "Stoned" arc by Greg Rucka.

Itallics indicates Themysciran. The idea of "trikona" is from Steven Pressfield's book, "Last of the Amazons."

* * *

**Amazon**

**1. Pilot**

Not many bars could count a god among their regulars. And certainly Leroy's seemed a less likely place than all the rest. But there he sat, nonetheless, drinking his Maker's Mark in small measured sips.

He watched the men behind him playing pool. Daniel had returned from Afghanistan in a wheelchair, what remained of his legs hidden beneath a gray wool blanket. But it didn't stop him from playing pool. Or from drinking. Or fighting. And that made the God of War smile.

"Aren't we in a good mood, then?" Richard asked as he set another full glass of whisky down in front of Ares.

The god nodded and looked up, his sky blue eyes flashing in delight. "Things are looking up," he took the new glass and raised it to the bartender.

Richard took up a glass of his own. "Celebrating?"

"Not quiet yet but perhaps soon," Ares downed the glass in one gulp and winced, playing the part of human.

"Got something in the works?" Richard began picking up empty bottles.

Ares sighed and ran a hand over his stubble. "Looks like my old man may be retiring sometime soon. I may be taking over."

"Won't that be something," Richard nodded absently as he disposed of the bottles. "What's he do then?"

"He runs the world, my friend," Ares replied with a cocky grin. "Or, he used to in his younger days. I seem do be doing most of the work now." He had turned from the bartender and was watching the vets drink and play pool.

"Ain't it always the way?" Richard nodded.

"Well, not for too much longer," Ares dug some wrinkled bills out of his back pocket and lay them on the bar. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair and nodded to the men playing pool. "A round for my friends over there."

The men raised their glasses to him and cheered.

"I appreciate the service, boys," Ares made for the exit. He opened the door, sunlight smacking him in the face as he did.

"Where are you off to?" Richard shouted as he walked out.

"Got an appointment with destiny," the god let the door swing closed behind him and vanished.

* * *

She traced the outline of the footprint with her finger slowly. Rising from her crouch and wiping the dirt off her hands she muttered to herself, _"Arrogance."_

The squad of Amazons behind her remained still and silent watching as their titan haired leader paced before them.

_"I thought I had taught her better,"_ Artemis lamented as she picked up her spear from the olive tree upon which it rested.

_"She has lead us on a merry chase,"_ Alcippe offered.

_"Yes and the higher she leads us up this peak the closer she comes to finding herself cornered and defeated. Perhaps Phillipus needs more time with her, obviously she has learned nothing of strategy."_ Artemis kicked at the rocks that littered the dirt road. The footprints clear as day showed a path up the mountain.

_"Such arrogance,"_ Artemis fitted her helmet to her head, the black plume of horsehair swishing as she shook her head. _"Perhaps this defeat will be a lesson well learned. Just as it was when we last met in the arena."_

There were some chuckles throughout the squad.

Artemis turned to them, green eyes fierce, _"You laugh? You do not remember that day?"_

Io grinned and stepped forward. _"Yes, Artemis, we certainly do remember that day. It was right after her ninth birthday."_

The eighteen women of the squad shifted nervously trying not to laugh aloud again.

Artemis blushed and turned away. _"Even so,"_ she muttered and tightened her grip on the spear she held.

Without a word, she jogged forward. The women behind her, dressed in earth tones to better hide among their surroundings, followed without question, spears and shields held high.

They had been jogging at a good pace for the past hour or so headed higher and higher up the mountain peak. The end was near.

Artemis halted and held up her hand. They could hear a shifting in the bushes directly ahead of them. She held up three fingers and Io, Alcippe and Lykopis stepped forward; the lead Trikona of the group ever at the ready. They crouched beside their commander. Artemis motioned forward with her hand and the four of them burst through the bush.

Artemis grinned in satisfaction as she watched the dark haired girl before her turn in surprise.

_"Red, Princess?"_ Artemis asked in a scathing voice as she pointed her spear at the girl in the bright red chiton. _"Are you trying your best to be seen?"_

Diana shrugged and smiled; her blue eyes sparkling like the sapphire sea that stretched behind her endlessly. _"I thought I would grant you an advantage, sister."_

_"Arrogance."_

_"As my mentor taught me,"_ Diana laughed.

This earned a chuckle from the women who stood behind Artemis.

Artemis took a deep breath. _"Obviously I did not teach you well enough, little princess. Here you are backed up against a cliff, six Trikona of Amazons before you. Concede your defeat, Princess, the day is mine."_

Diana took another step backward, now only inches from the cliff's edge. _"Is that so, sister?"_

_"It is, young warrior."_

Diana turned and faced the edge of the cliff, looking out over the water. She turned her head over her shoulder, grinning.

Io's eyes widened in a panic. _"Diana,"_ she plead softly as she took a step forward.

_"How many warriors did you leave guarding the flag at the beach?"_ Diana asked as she turned her head back to the water.

_"Enough,"_ Artemis grunted, not moving a step.

_"One, I am thinking,"_ Diana said as she leaned forward over the edge.

_"Diana, please,"_ Io dropped her spear and stepped forward again. Artemis held out a hand blocking the blacksmith's path.

_"Be reasonable, princess,"_ Artemis said in a low voice, _"you know your powers do not work on this isle."_

Diana shrugged, the wind playing with her soft black curls. _"Why should I need my powers?"_

_"We are at least 150 feet above the sea,"_ Lykopis said as she too moved forward in concern, _"Perhaps more."_

_"You cannot fly here, princess,"_ Artemis scoffed.

She turned her head to them again, striking a dazzling smile. _"But I can swim."_ Without another word, she leaned and fell off the cliff.

The four of them rushed forward and lay down beside the cliff's edge, watching as their princess dropped like a stone to the water below.

Artemis felt her heart freeze in her chest as she watched the girl plummet.

_"Hippolyta is going to murder you,"_ Alcippe muttered.

Artemis licked her dry lips and flinched as Diana hit the water below, the sound echoing up like a crash of thunder. After a moment, her dark head bobbed up out of the water. She lifted an arm in salute and swam off toward the beach.

Leaping to her feet, Artemis ripped off her helmet. _"Follow her!"_ she commanded as she pointed down to the water.

Silence passed between them.

_"After you,"_ Alcippe grinned and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Artemis shouted in frustration. She turned and headed back to the squad. _"We need to get back to that beach now!"_

Only Deinomache stood between the princess and her victory and the thought enraged Artemis to no end.

_"Even if we sprint it will take at least half an hour to reach that flag,"_ Io reasoned.

_"That little brat,"_ Artemis seethed through clenched teeth.

The squad gathered around, preparing themselves to head down the mountain when an enormous crack split through the air as if the heavens themselves were shattering in two. The Amazons watched in wide-eyed disbelief as a giant craft dropped through the air. It was flat, gray and shiny, with wings like a bird. They had never seen anything like it.

Artemis could do nothing but look on in horror as it dropped from the sky right toward where their beloved Diana had jumped.

A new panic took hold of her. _"Run,"_ she said simply and dropped her spear and shield.

* * *

Diana stopped her swim and bobbed up and down in the water watching the thing drop from the sky. It landed with a crash in the water less than fifty feet from her position. She turned her head up toward the ridge but the faces of her sisters were no longer to be seen. A moment of indecision clouded her. What was that thing?

She took a deep breath and swam toward it. Once she had reached the approximate location, she took another deep breath and dived. The water was clear, clear enough to see the craft below. She kicked her legs out, headed toward the thing. Her lungs were burning. She was going too far here where she was only human.

Amazon, she thought to herself. More than human, I am an Amazon. She furrowed her brow and pushed herself further. She came to the thing and saw a clear shell covering the front of it. She touched it and pulled herself to it. There was a person inside. They were dressed in green and wore a helmet. The wide shoulders, strong jaw, stubble.

A man. It was a man.

I'm going to drown. She pushed upward back toward the surface. Once there, she burst up and took a gasping breath. _"Hera,"_ she murmured. The salty water licked at her rose colored lips. Taking another deep breath she dove again. With purpose she went straight for the shell and the man within who appeared unconscious. She pounded at the shell with her fists but it was too strong. She swam further to the bottom and picked up a rock beating helplessly at the shell. The inside was filling with water. The man had little time left.

If only he had landed near the main isle instead of the training isle where the Gods had restricted the use of her powers. There, she would lift the craft as if it were nothing and carry the whole thing to the beach. Helpless, she pushed herself back up to the surface once more.

Panicked, she tread water. Think, think!_ "Help,"_ she murmured. Her heart leapt. Once more she ducked her head under water. She shouted beneath the waves. Not all of her powers worked on the training island. It was a "gift" from her mother so that she could be trained as a true Amazon warrior. As an equal. If ever a child could be considered an equal to the immortal warrior women it was Diana.

There was one gift, however, that worked no matter where she was. And as the dark shapes swam toward her she thanked the goddess Artemis for this gift. She grabbed onto the fin of the first megalodon that swam to great her and directed him down toward the man. At her direction, he bit into the shell, ripping it apart with his razor teeth. Water flooded the compartment as Diana reached in and undid the straps that held the man in his seat. She gripped him by his collar and with her other hand held on tight to the fin of the giant shark beside her. He brought her to the surface in an instant and she heaved the man above the waves. The shark swam her as close as he could reach to the shore then nudged her forward with a final push. She held onto the man and rode the waves onto the beach.

She dragged the man across the wet sand and fell down beside him. She turned and looked down at him. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving.

His face looked like the statue of Apollo that stood by the waterfall in the palace garden. She cursed herself for the blasphemous thought and pulled off the helmet he was wearing. He had short hair like Io's. It was blond and plastered to his wet face. She brushed it back from his forehead and laid a hand on his chest. It was rising and falling slowly. He was still alive.

Not knowing what to do, she poked at his cheek with her finger. _"Hey."_ Not a very dignified or noble way for the princess to great the first man she had ever seen, she conceded.

She poked harder.

He groaned and his head moved a bit.

Encouraged, she poked again. But his eyes still remained closed.

Frustrated and scared, she straddled him and punched him in the jaw. His eyes flew open and he sat halfway up, dumping her off him and onto the wet sand. His arms flailed and he grabbed at his throbbing face.

"Agh!" He shouted and sat up.

She backed away, still seated in the wet sand, her red chiton plastered to her body.

He regarded the girl before him with blurred vision. He shook his head vigorously and wiped once at his salt stained eyes. Less than three feet from him sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was soaking wet. And he could totally see her nipples.

"Where the hell—" he started as he looked around. The rocky shore, the oak and olive trees. He rose and held a hand to his head. He unzipped his flight suit and pushed the top half down his body. The white tank top he wore beneath clung to his body.

Diana blushed and looked away thinking once more of Apollo. But then again, who did she really have to compare him to?

She stood too, facing him.

He stared at her for a moment. They were almost eye-to-eye. "Tall," he croaked out. "You're really tall."

Her dark eyebrows furrowed and she pouted at him. What language was that?

He took a step backward and pointed at her, "I can see… your nipples," he dropped his hands to his side. He felt like puking. He plopped down onto the sand again and held his face in his hands groaning. "Am I dead? Is this being dead?"

_"I don't understand you,"_ Diana said slowly. She had crouched down and was staring at him with some concern.

He opened his eyes once more and found her staring. She had a striking face with smooth olive colored skin, dazzling blue eyes and a delicate nose. Her soft lips were turned down in a frown of concern.

"What language was that?" he murmured. It sounded like maybe Greek but not quite Greek.

_"Are you hurt? Your head is bleeding,"_ Diana pointed to his forehead where a small line of blood was trickling downward.

Though he didn't understand her words he recognized the gesture and he placed a hand to his forehead to wipe away the blood. "It's ok, I'm ok," he said as much to himself as to her. She had very kind eyes and seemed to be concerned for him.

He rose again, a bit more steadily this time.

"What's you're name?" He asked.

She just stared at him.

"Oh, man, this is going to be like one of those 'me Tarzan you Jane' type things, huh?" He was grinning at her. He set his hands on his hips and looked out toward the ocean.

Somewhere beneath the tranquil turquoise waves lay a 150 million dollar F22 Raptor. "I kinda wish I were dead," he muttered.

_"What's your name?"_ Diana asked. She regretted that she had not paid as much attention as she should have in her language classes. She spoke six of them now and was not quite able to recognize this one.

He laughed helplessly and shrugged his shoulders. He turned toward her. "Maybe I am dead and that would make you an angel. Makes sense."

_"What was that thing you were in? Where did you come from?"_ Diana pointed out to the water. She was excited now. She didn't care that he clearly didn't understand any of what she was saying.

"Slow down there, angel," he grinned and held up his hands, "introductions first." He laughed and held a hand to his chest. "Tarzan" Then he pointed at her and smiled, "Jane." He pounded his chest again, "Tarzan," he was laughing now.

_"I think you must have hit your head really hard. What is wrong with you?"_ She was looking at him funny now. She took two steps toward him. Ready to catch him if he fell, as it looked like he was about to do. Clearly, he was injured but she could tell he was trying to make introductions. She stared at his face, transfixed as he looked into her eyes.

_"Diana,"_ she said softly and tapped her chest.

His clear blue eyes widened, startled. That he understood. It was his grandmother's name. He took a step forward, closing the small gap between them and reached out to grasp her wrist. He moved her hand to the center of his chest.

"Steve," he said. "Steve," he repeated again, his hand pressed over hers.

He heard the zip of the arrow and felt the sharp pain in his leg almost instantaneously. "Aghhh!" he shouted in pain and doubled over.

She caught him as he fell and he looked over her shoulder at the group of people running toward them from the tree line. Women, he realized, as they got closer. They were all women.

And they were carrying spears, shields, swords, bows and wearing helmets straight out of 'Clash of the Titans.'

As Diana eased him down onto the sand, he felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness. The crash, the head wound, the pain, it was all too much. "Where am I?" he murmured.

And suddenly she recognized it. English! He was speaking English.

"Themyscira," she answered as his eyes struggled to keep open.

The last thing he remembered seeing were a pair of sapphire blue eyes and a fall of dark hair.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Note: here's chapter two. Let me know what you think.

itallics indicates Themysciran.

Amazon

2. Diplomat

He awoke with a start. He was in a seated position, hands bound before him in his lap with a coarse piece of rope. It was sloppily done, as if the one who had tied it was just begging him to break free.

"Huh," he grunted as he lifted and examined his bound hands.

"You were expecting something different?"

His head jerked up, surprised and comforted by his own native language. A tall blond woman stood before him, arms crossed, lips lifted in a smirk. If the woman he had seen on the beach was the most beautiful, this woman was surely the second.

"Chains, maybe? This is really kinda weak," he lifted his hands and pulled at the bonds.

"A swift death upon us all if my sister ever laid her hand to creating such foul things," the woman spat upon the ground and turned from him.

"Okay then," awkward. Steve peered around the room and took stock of his situation. It was a meeting hall of some kind. The entire room looked as if it were crafted from marble. Large pillars held up the high ceilings and the room itself was open to air. The sun had just barely begun to set but the air had not yet cooled. The sounds and smells from the sea drifted through the room. A large table filled most of the hall. At the far end of the room, at the head of the table sat a dark haired woman. He could not see her well from where he sat. She sat quietly, arms folded on the table before her as a tall woman with red hair paced beside the table and yelled, arms waving wildly. The women sitting at the table would alternately rise and yell back.

They were all dressed in white robes. He felt as if he had fallen back in time to ancient Rome. But where was the girl in red? He scanned the faces at the table but could not find her. All women, he once again noted. Subconsciously he tugged at his bonds.

The blond woman looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. She turned and knelt before him. From a sheath at her lower leg she pulled a large knife and quickly cut through the ropes.

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

Again, she smirked at him, her jade green eyes dancing with laughter. "Any one of us would be glad to see you escape. Better yet, if you were to be foolish enough to take up arms against us we could strike you down swiftly and with just cause. End this foolishness," she gestured behind her to where the women continued to shout at each other.

He rubbed at his raw wrists and glanced down at his bandaged leg where the arrow had pierced him.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" The woman asked him as she sheathed her knife and rose.

"What?"

"Are you right handed or left handed?" she repeated.

"Right, why?"

"You are the first man to ever lay a hand on our beloved Diana. Artemis wanted to take both those hands but I convinced her that one was sufficient," the woman had unsheathed her knife again and was staring at its point as if transfixed.

At the stricken look on his face she burst into laughter.

"_Stop toying with him, Alcippe," _Lykopis grinned and stepped forward to swat at her friend's shoulder.

Steve's faced hardened as he watched the blond woman laugh.

"Sorry," she apologized and once more sheathed her blade. "That was cruel, I know. But the look on your face!" she was laughing again, drawing some stares from the women who sat around the table.

_"Cut it out," _Lykopis muttered with lips clenched.

_"Sorry," _Alcippe grinned.

The dark haired woman turned to him. Island of supermodels, Steve thought to himself. She was a bit shorter than the blond and slighter in build. She regarded him with expressive hazel eyes. She turned and took up position behind him. The blond followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Whether or not this was of our choosing it has happened. It was only a matter of time," _Philippis shook her head at Artemis' outrage and lay her hands upon the great wooden table.

_"You're right in this, sister. It was NOT of our choosing. But what we do now IS. And I speak for the Bana-Mighdall. THIS is how we choose," _she drew the sword at her hip and slammed it down upon the table.

Tecmessa leaned forward and laid her hand upon Artemis'. _"Sister, we have been one tribe for countless years. Why do you seek to create division now?"_

_"Artemis is right," _Pyrgomache rose and drew her sword as well. She too slammed it down upon the table. _"We live and die on the field of battle. Need I remind you all what happened to us the last time we trusted a man and allowed him to drink with us at our table?"_

Finally, their queen spoke. _"No, Pyrgomache, we need no reminder," _Hippolyta rose from her seat and glared at the women who stood. Pyrgomache sat back down without hesitation. Artemis picked up her blade and sheathed it. With a huff she too found her seat at the Queen's left side.

Silence filled the room. Hippolyta gazed out at her trusted council. She shook her head.

_"What he must think of us," _Diana's voice broke the silence as she moved from the pillar she had been standing behind._"Yelling and squabbling. We represent ourselves poorly."_

Artemis looked down at her feet. As much as it annoyed her, Diana was right. This was a turning point for their people. They must stand united or they would fall apart utterly.

_"You are not supposed to be here, Daughter," _Hippolyta warned as she stood from her seat.

_"I came to watch our wisest council make the most important decision since our nation's founding. Instead, I find a room of bickering children."_

_"Diana!" _Hippolyta shouted and slammed her hand upon the table. _"I am your mother and your Queen. NONE may speak to me thusly."_

_"I apologize, my Queen." _Diana dropped to one knee and spoke in earnest. She had changed from her wet, red tunic to one of white. Instead of wearing the royal blue her mother dressed in, she had chosen to wear the color of the councilors who sat about the table. _"I am your loyal subject. But am I also not your daughter? Am I also not the pride of the Amazons?"_

_"All the wisdom of Athena but none of the tact," _Artemis lamented, _"Speak your mind, young one."_

Hippolyta nodded and Diana rose to her feet.

_"Philippis is right. It was only a matter of time. Though it was not of our choosing, we are nonetheless well prepared." _She paused and took a moment to look out to the setting sun and the ocean behind it.

_"We are not the same people that once fell to the wickedness and deceit of men. Nor are we the same people who, with anger burning in our breast, set forth to sear out pain upon the world with bloody revenge. We are warriors, yes. But we are also scholars, and poets, and healers and diplomats and the time has come to share these gifts with the world."_

_"As always, Diana speaks beyond her years," _Philippis answered with a nod of her head. _"But you should heed your elders, child. Your words would be better received if not delivered upon the back of childish scolding."_

_"Arrogance," _Artemis murmured as she glared at the young princess.

_"Athena has come to me in recent nights," _the queen addressed her advisors.

They stared at her in wide-eyed silence. It had been countless years since the gods had made their divine presence known.

_"In her great wisdom she forewarned me that the time was coming when the Free People would have to make a choice about their destiny. Will we once more bury out heads in the sand and shut out the whole world? Or, will we have the courage to re-enter the world and share with it our rich and glorious culture?"_

"_My daughter wishes us to re-enter the world, to place our mark upon it as we once did long ago," _she looked over at Diana, who had now risen and was smiling at her with a glorious light in her sapphire eyes. _"Yet she speaks of a world she has neither seen nor experienced."_

At this, Hippolyta took her seat. _"I am your Queen and I lead you onto the glorious field of battle but I cannot lead you to this. We must all of us go forward together or not at all."_

_"Please, sisters, let us move forward!" _Diana moved forward toward the table.

Artemis chuckled and shook her head. She stood and held her arms out at her sides, _"These islands were never big enough for you, princess. Since the time before you could lift a shield you were ever testing the boundaries."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_ Diana demanded as she crossed her arms and leaned toward Artemis, eyes flashing.

_"Nothing, I applaud your spirit. But your plea is made with selfish intention. You simply wish to go forth and explore. You do not hold your people's best interest closest to your heart."_

Diana's eyes widened in shock. She looked at the faces of those seated at the table. The faces of the sisters who had raised her from birth. _"That is not true," _she said in a small voice.

Artemis had gained confidence, _"Make no mistake, though we quarrel I love your dearly, princess as do we all. But your mother is right. Your understanding of the world comes through books and stories. The truth hiding behind these pretty words remains branded upon my flesh as upon the flesh of my sisters. You speak with wisdom beyond your years but without experience."_

Diana frowned at the statement. Once again, her elders referred to the Great War that had torn apart the Amazon's. But her mother and sisters had never told her of it. A man had betrayed her people and they had gone to war over it. This was all she knew. The very founding of their people and she was ignorant to the tale! In her youth she had often questioned her teachers but none had offered further explanation. Only kind Lykopis had once taken her aside and said, _"one day our people will re-enter the world, little princess, and you will be our pride and joy. We would have your see this new world with fresh eyes, untainted by the stain of the past."_

Diana had always kept these words close to her heart. Though none around her had realized it, she had taken it upon herself as a kind of quest to train for this future time when she would go forth and represent her people.

Around the table, they sat in their Trikona. Each group of three bound together with invisible strands. Even her mother, sitting at the head of the table, drew closer to her own Trikona.

Diana felt more alone than ever.

_"I apologize, sister. It was wrong of me to speak with such…rudeness. The decision is not mine to make. You're right; I may have been blessed with the wisdom of our most divine Athena but knowledge is no substitute for experience. But please, I beg you, do not let these experiences cloud your judgment. You have often named me your pride and joy and one among you has told me that I look to the world with fresh eyes, untainted by the past."_

Lykopis blushed and looked to the side. Io stepped forward and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

_"Whatever decision you chose to make, let it be made on the back of experience but let it also be made in the light of innocence and hope," _Diana bowed toward her mother and made her way out of the chamber.

Philippis smiled and looked down. The pride of the Amazon's indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"All hail the Pride of the Amazons!" _Alcippe shouted as she stepped out of the way of a steaming pile of horse dung.

Diana looked up at her from the log she was seated upon.

_"Busy bestowing lessons unto your flock?" _the blond woman gestured to the many goats who grazed docilely on the hilly landscape.

In response, Diana hurled a rock at the woman's head.

Alcippe, laughing, dodged it easily and charged toward the girl, tackling her onto the grass. They wrestled, Diana taking care not to use her strength to break her sister into pieces. It was a lesson that had taken her years of careful training to learn.

Diana had gained the upper hand and was about to claim her victory when a pair of large hands reached in and separated them both. With strength from years of toil at the hot forge, Io easily lifted them apart and to their feet.

_"Weren't you scolding the council for being childish just moments ago?" _Io asked with a shake of her head.

Diana only grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Io wiped some mud off the raven-haired girls cheek and rolled her eyes.

_"And you," _Io said as she clapped a hand upon Alcippe's back, _"I expected you to fair better. She had you in that hold in a matter of seconds."_

_"Wrestling was never my forte," _Alcippe answered with a grin as she whistled to the horse that Diana had ridden to tend the flock. The animal's ears perked up as he moved over to greet the stable master. She grabbed onto his mane and swung herself easily onto his broad back. She clicked her tongue and he raced off toward the crest of the hill.

Io and Diana watched her.

_"It's getting dark, Princess. Time to bring the flock in," _Io began to move to gather them, _"Where is your staff? Where is your bow?"_

_"I need only my words, sister," _Diana answered as she called to the flock. They grouped together and began to follow her as she made her way down the hillside.

_"And what if wolves had attacked? What words would you use then? You speak their language, it is true, but no words could abate their hunger. It is in their nature, Diana," _Io said softly as she walked beside the princess.

Diana looked up at the woman. When she was a child, she had trained with Io at her forge. The sword she carried was one forged at her own hand with Io's teaching. _"Never forget, princess, the strength of the weapon is in its wielder."_

Io was no great scholar or orator. But she had a kind, strong wisdom that Diana had come to rely on.

_"I think you're speaking of more than just goats and wolves, Io," _Diana said as she concentrated on the rocky path before her.

_"Being a shepherd is not a responsibility to be taken lightly, little one," _Io said simply. As they walked, she reached over and pulled Diana into a one armed hug.

Together, they guided the goats into their pen. Alcippe raced up behind them, her horse turning in circles with a flourish as she dismounted. She stroked his nose and led him to his stall.

_"You have missed the evening meal," _Lykopis said as she approached. _"You cannot avoid your mother's presence forever."_

_"What decision have they made?" _Diana dreaded to ask but had to know.

_"Only that they must further discuss the matter tomorrow. It's not something to be decided rashly."_

_"And the man?" _Diana asked as she secured the pen.

_"Not your concern, princess," _Io answered.

_"They have given him guest quarters in the palace. He stays there under guard," _Alcippe answered as she approached. She dunked her arms into a nearby trough and washed herself of dust. At Io's harsh glare she pouted and shrugged her shoulders.

_"Come, sister," _Lykopis said as she grabbed Diana's hand. _"We will act as your guard and escort you home."_

_"Guard against what?" _Diana asked as she looked around the darkened hilltops.

Io chuckled and lit her lamp; _"We will guard you against your own impetuous nature, little one."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hippolyta paced her chambers restlessly. She had asked for solitude but now regretted it. The decisions that lay ahead in coming days seemed a physical presence weighing upon her shoulders. She groaned and stepped out onto her balcony, massaging her neck and turning her head from one side to the other. Diana had not yet returned. Her chambers situated at the very top of the palace remained empty.

Her darling girl had flown before she could walk. A fitting metaphor for how Diana lived her life. Always pushing forward, always wanting more.

_"Just like her mother."_

Hippolyta turned at the voice and immediately fell to her knees at the bright light that greeted her. _"Are we not well acquainted enough to forego that formality?"_

Hippolyta could only grin, _"No, grey-eyed one, we are not."_

Athena laughed and touched the queen's head to bid her rise.

They stood in silence for a few moments. The small owl ever perched at the goddess' shoulder flew off in search of more interesting venues. _"Fickle creature," _Athena scolded. She appeared as a young woman, wavy brown hair loose at her back, keen grey eyes filled with infinite wisdom.

_"I warned you of what was coming, Hippolyta," _Athena began the conversation.

_"You did, goddess, and yet I find myself unprepared. Can any mother truly be prepared?"_ Hippolyta mused as she rose to her feet.

Athena merely shrugged, _"Even with all my wisdom that is one question I cannot answer for you."_

Hippolyte smiled. But the smile turned into a sort of grimace. _"I'm not ready for this," _she said softly as her eyes misted over.

The goddess of War approached her and laid a hand gently upon her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Impetuous nature…" _Diana mumbled to herself as she parted ways with Io and Lykopis. She approached the palace cautiously. The lamps were still lit in her mother's room. Option one; sneak up the stairway past her mother's room up to her chambers on the top floor. Option two; fly.

_"Thank the gods for option two," _she smiled as she pushed off the ground and flew up toward her room. Instead of stopping in her room, however, she landed lightly upon the roof and looked out over the moonlit island.

She noticed a flash of movement among the bushes at the forest edges and watched as a hunting party of wolves disappeared into the night.

She threw her head back and issues a long, loud howl into the dark air. They responded to her enthusiastically. They had been blessed that night with a good hunt and a large kill. They returned to their home to share it with family and to celebrate the birth of a new litter.

How does one come to know another's nature or intent without first asking? Io's words rang in her ears, "It is in their nature." What to kill?

_"Is it not also within our nature?"_ she murmured aloud as she thought of the arrow that had been shot into the man's leg.

She recalled Pyrgomache slamming her blade down upon the table beside Artemis. The warrior would have the man fight for his survival in armed combat. She was so embittered by events of the past that she could not see beyond her own buzzing cloud of hatred.

Was that the Amazon's nature, hatred? Hatred of men?

She brought up her wrists and stared at her sliver bracers, the light of the moon glinted off them making them shine even brighter. They were a constant reminder of the consequences of blind hatred and rage.

"_Not me," _she murmured to herself as she looked out over the dark woods where the wolves roamed. She had run with them in the night, she had greeted their pups and been welcomed into their dens. And she had found love and joy and family. But only because she had the courage to go looking.

She shifted her gaze to the buildings across the island. There were no prisons here, nor any guest accommodations for there were neither prisoners nor any guests. A flash of movement in the sky caught the edge of her vision. It was a small owl, gliding silently upon the night air. It swooped in and came to rest upon the roof of the great library. The room at the very top of the library remained lit, even at this dark hour. It was Tecmessa's room.

Tecmessa had been the one to teach Diana languages. In secret, of course. If her mother had found out that Diana had spent her time learning about the outside world she would not be happy. But Diana had been so eager to learn. It was strange to learn these languages but have none of the social context that went along with the culture that had created them.

Once again, she thought of the wolves. The very first night she had dared to go and seek them out. By instinct, she knew their language but knew nothing of their customs. She came to them timidly, as a six year old upon hands and knees, allowed herself to remain still as they examined and smelled her and responded in kind to soft nudging noses.

She wanted to talk to the man. She wanted to learn about his culture and where he came from.

Maybe Tecmessa could help.

Diana grinned and lifted off into the cool night air, headed toward the room high above the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you scared, sir?"

"No way, rookie, being scared will get you killed and I'm too pretty to die."

Steve groaned as he recalled the conversation. It wasn't that long ago but it felt like ages. Twenty-six years old and he still felt like a dumb kid.

And now that dumb kid was terrified.

He'd been caught behind enemy lines once in North Korea. Through sheer luck and well…ok just luck, he had made it out. But this time felt different. Nothing was making sense. They seemed as if they couldn't make up their minds about him. Was he a prisoner, a guest?

After the meeting in the big marble room he had been blindfolded and walked to the room that he now resided in. He memorized every step and turn as best he could. The hands that guided him were gentle, not forceful and ropes no longer restrained him.

Once in the room, the blindfold had been removed. He took in everything that he could. There were three women who had guided him. He judged their ages to be somewhere in their 30s. In fact, all of the women that he had seen looked to be between their 20s and maybe 40s. No old women, no children and, of course, no men. What was up with the no men?

Two of the women were dressed in light armor and carried spears. Once again, the whole Gladiator theme was going on. To Steve, this was even more confusing than the no men thing. It was as if he had gone back in time somehow. He wanted to find any other explanation but it was all he could come up with.

The third woman was dressed in a white robe. She had light brown hair that hung in soft curls around her face and kind, warm, brown eyes. She stepped forward and smiled, motioning her hand to a plate of bread, cheese, grapes and pomegranates that were on a table in the room.

"Please, you must be hungry," the woman smiled.

Thank God, English. Steve smiled back instinctively.

"You are the first guest we have had in many years," the woman nodded to Steve. "I am sorry of our hospitality is a little rusty," she gestured down to the bandage on his leg.

Guest, Steve noted. Guest was good. Guest was way better than the alternative.

"My name is Tecmessa," the woman walked over toward the table and took a seat on one of the backless stools.

The two armed women took a few steps back and stood silently by the door.

Keeping his peripheral vision trained on them, Steve made his way over to the rectangular couch that was across from the stool. He sat down upon it and found it surprisingly comfortable. Pillows filled with soft down feathers. He sunk into the couch, with a small sigh suddenly realizing just how exhausted he was.

"First lieutenant Steve Trevor, US Air Force," Steve introduced himself and reached over to pluck a grape from one of the bunches.

"A military ranking," Tecmessa noted.

So, they don't have many guests but somehow they know my language and understand our military ranking system, Steve mused as he ate the grape. He eyed the woman who sat before him. She looked perfectly at ease, her legs crossed, smiling pleasantly. Put her in a tee shirt and jeans and she could be walking down the streets of DC just another United States citizen. He glanced back over his shoulder at the guards. Spies.

"I'll be honest with you, Steve Trevor, we haven't quite decided what to do with you yet," Tecmessa said as she fixed herself a plate of cheese and grapes.

"Have you considered escorting me back home?" Steve asked with a playful grin.

"Yes, yes we have."

"Have you also considered killing me?" Steve asked as he recalled the red headed woman slamming her sword against the table.

"Yes."

The answer was so immediate and direct that Steve was taken aback for a moment. But instead of setting him on edge, it seemed to relax him a little bit. At least she was being honest.

"I gotta say, I really like option one. I think you should go with that," Steve grinned at her again and took some more grapes.

"You are a very charming man, Lieutenant Trevor," Tecmessa smiled thinly.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at her, "Steve, please. And why do I feel like that's not a compliment?" He noted the way Tecmessa's whole body seemed to tighten.

"My people have a rather…difficult past with charming men," Tecmessa's face darkened a bit.

"Well in that case, I think most of my ex-girlfriends would corroborate that I am a very un-charming man," Steve answered with a twinkle in his eye that belied the icy fear that was filtering through his bones. This woman was well spoken and intelligent. Clearly she was a scholar, maybe some kind of diplomat. And yet her body posture and muscle tone also labeled her a warrior. She was dangerous. All of these women were dangerous.

"If I were you, I would tread carefully Lieutenant Trevor," Tecmessa seemed to be speaking to him in earnest.

Steve blinked and sat back. She seemed to be a friend. Just like the angel in red.

"Thank you, Tecmessa, I'll keep that in mind," Steve nodded to her.

Tecmessa stood and set down her plate. She gestured to the large bed that was behind him. "These are my quarters. They will be yours for the night and for however long you will be with us."

Steve noted the vagueness of the statement.

"Please keep yourself confined to them for now. I will come and find you in the morning. Have a good night," Tecmessa nodded to him and made her way to the door. The two guards followed her out. The heavy door shut behind him and Steve found himself alone.

He hung his head and looked down at a large, shiny platter on the table. His reflection glinted back at him. Messy blond hair, two-day stubble, dark rings under his eyes. "Too pretty to die," he murmured to himself and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had alighted just outside the window of the room in time to hear most of the conversation between Tecmessa and Steve. Thankfully, Tecmessa had taught her well and she had understood most of it. But at times they were speaking entirely too fast.

Once the conversation was over and Tecmessa had left, Dianna crouched down by the open window and peeked her head inside. The man was staring down at the platter of food on the table. He stood there for a few moments and muttered something quietly to himself. But it was spoken too fast and all Diana was able to understand was the word 'die'.

He then began to wander around the room. From the sitting area he walked over to the bookcase where he perused the volumes there. Next he headed over to the bed; a soft down mattress on the floor sitting on a raised section of the floor. He flopped down on it and lay there for a few moments. Restless, he rose and paced the room once more.

He found his way over to a statue, which sat upon a pillar beside one of the side tables near the bed. It was a pure white marble sculpture of a winged horse. From her perch on the window, she could see the look upon his face. His finger reached out to trace the lines of the horse's back and let them lightly glide upon the wings of the marble steed. Clearly, he appreciated the beauty of the statue and of its model. He laid his hand briefly upon the horse's neck. He turned and headed back to the bed.

As he turned, Diana hid herself again. She was curious and eager to speak to him but she was scared too. Diana frowned and mentally scolded herself. It was silly to be scared. After all, she was certainly more powerful than him and faster too. So why was her heart beating so fast? She was scared and excited at the same time.

He was snoring lightly now. He had fallen asleep on top of the bed still in his flight suit. She sat at the edge of the window and smiled as she gazed out over the dark sea. Somewhere, past the vast ocean was his home.

She smirked as she recalled the comment that Io had made, _"We will guard you against your own impetuous nature, little one."_

She huffed. On this island, she was 'little one' to every woman. She was 'beloved Diana,' 'little princess,' 'the pride of the Amazon's', 'little sister.'

_"I'm ready for more," _she said to herself and smiled. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of cool night air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana pulled the hood of her dark cloak further over her face. On an island where she was the daughter to all it was a poor disguise.

_"Crappy disguise, your highness," _Asteria had stepped in beside her and nudged her in the ribs with an elbow.

Diana squirmed away and held a finger over her lips to plead for the woman's silence.

Asteria nodded her consent and took a large swig of from the wine casket she was holding.

_"You celebrate, sister? We have not yet heard the announcement," _Diana asked curiously.

Asteria winced and shook her head, _"I both celebrate and lament. My Trikona is dominated by a sailor and a wanderer. If the decision is to set sail I will surely be upon that boat, that I lament,"_ she grunted and pointed at Diana's face.

_"And if the decision is to further cloister ourselves upon this island I shall celebrate, but lament that I will never hear the end of it!"_

Diana smirked and pulled her hood further over her face. Asteria handed over her casket and Diana took a long drink.

_"Slow down, little one, either way this will be a long night," _Asteria cautioned.

_"Some of us have a higher tolerance," _Diana chided with a wink.

Asteria blushed at the remark. The very first celebration that Diana had been allowed to stay late at was the Harvest festival in her twelfth year. It had been a night of dancing, bull leaping and drinking. The night ended with Diana carrying both Asteria and Euryleia home upon her back. And none had let them forget it.

_"Oh ha ha, Diana," _Asteria mock laughed. _"Someday I'll take you out to that training island, then we'll see what's what."_

With a smirk, Diana took another long sip of the wine, _"Alcippe does more than train me on horseback."_

Asteria laughed and grabbed the princess by the neck, holding her in a headlock. _"Well I suppose if you can drink with Alcippe then you should offer more than a challenge to any man you may meet." _

_"Yeah, my mother really doesn't know about that aspect of my training…"_ Diana shot a sideways glance the woman beside her.

Asteria grinned, _"Your secrets are safe with me, princess." _

They watched together as Hippolyta stepped out at the top of the stairs.

_"Why aren't you up there with her?"_ Asteria gestured to where the queen stood, Philipis and Artemis ever at her sides.

Diana shrugged her shoulders. _"Three's the number, right?"_

Asteria frowned at the forlorn looking girl. They all knew it was a sore subject. From the time they were children, they existed in groups of three. The Trikona was the foundation of their lives both on and off the battlefield. It was their family unit. Even in the time before they had come to the island there were no mothers, daughters or biological sisters. All girls, either born to the life or adopted stood in equal stead. All were sisters.

But on Thymescira, Diana stood the first and only child of the Amazons. There was no Trikona for her here on this island.

Maybe that's why she is so eager to explore this new world, Asteria thought to herself.

_"Stop hiding, dummy," _Asteria scolded as she flipped Diana's hood back.

Diana gasped in surprise and clutched at her cape. The women surrounding her merely smiled, some touching her shoulder or waving hello. None looked surprised to see her.

_"Do you honestly think you can hide among us? At one point or another we have all carried you upon our shoulders." _Asteria laughed and handed her wine casket to Telepyleia who had approached and now stood at her sister's side.

_"Yes and at some point or another have you not also carried us upon yours?" _Telepyleiasmiled as she took a swig of the wine. Her dark skin was shining with sweat.

_"What have you been so busy doing?" _Asteria asked with peaked interest, ignoring her sister's joke.

Horns echoed through the square; the queen was about to speak.

_"At the queen's command, I begin to ready our ships," _Telepyleia answered with a huge grin.

Diana's eyes lit up and she leapt forward to embrace Telepyleia in a large hug.

Asteria only groaned and grabbed the wine from her sister's hand.

_"Your council members and I have spoken for many days on this most important manner," _began Hippolyta as the crowds before her grew silent in anticipation. _"And once more Athena herself has come to me with wise council."_

She paused to look out at the thousands of faces she held so dear.

_"The Amazons have become creatures of myth and legend. In our absence, a name and culture have been created that bear little resemblance to the women I see before me. Once, we hid ourselves from the world. We ignored the comings and goings of the men around us, we lived in our own corner of the universe, but it failed; as it was always destined to. That is a coward's way to live."_

There were murmurs among the crowd.

_"But we are Amazons and we are not cowards. We are warriors!"_

Artemis took a step forward, threw her hands up and yelled. The crowd responded, yelling enthusiastically back.

_"My daughter reminded me that we are more than just warriors."_

Diana blushed and smiled. Telepyleia reached over to ruffle her dark head of hair.

_"We are scholars and poets and sculptresses and healers. And," _she paused and looked straight down at Diana who stood not ten feet away, _"we are diplomats."_

_"We have a rich culture and it is our duty to share it with the world. For hundreds of years, we have kept track of the outside world, of Man's World. Some among us have lived in it for a time, preparing for the moment when we would break our seclusion. That time is now."_

Once more a cheer rose up from among the people. Though it was not quiet as loud as it had been before.

_"We will travel with the man, Steve Trevor, back to his country and present him to his people. I will meet with them and with all the world leaders. We do not intend to reveal the location of the island, nor will the gods cease to keep us hidden. But I do plan to engage them with openness and honesty. And I do plan to go myself."_

There were some hushed whispers among the crowd.

Diana herself was shocked. The thought of her mother stepping foot off the island was almost blasphemous.

_"Artemis will go with me. And in my absence, Philippis will lead," _she gestured to her right and Philippis stepped forward to raise her hand.

_"It may take many months, perhaps a year before I return. But once I do, we will need to leave a delegation behind to represent our people in this new world. We will need an ambassador, someone who embodies who we are and can speak for us with a clear mind and an open heart."_

Diana's heart leapt. Me! She means me! She could not hold her smile in.

But her mother continued to look out over the crowd.

_"I don't know who that will be, not yet. It is you, my people who will decide."_

Diana was crushed; she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She had always believed it the roll she was born for but obviously her mother did not agree.

_"We will hold a tournament!"_

A strong cheer sounded through the crowd.

_"It will not only be a test of skill with a blade but skill with a sharp tongue as well. The games will start in a week's time and take place over the next month. This is no matter to be decided hastily. Whoever we choose will hold the fate of our people in her hands."_

_"All who choose may enter. Those who do wish to enter will be upon the sands of the great arena at sunrise in seven days time."_

_"Tonight, in celebration of this momentous event, we feast!"_

The people cheered again. Diana made her way through dancing, hugging Amazons up toward the top of the stairs where her mother still stood. It was the Amazon way to prove oneself. It was childish of her to think that the roll would simply be given to her freely.

She rushed forward and hugged her mother. Hippolyte hugged her back fiercely.

_"Mother! I will compete. I am sure I can win!" _Diana's face was glowing with happiness.

Artemis felt her heart crumble as she watched the girl. She turned away, unable to watch what would come next.

Hippolyta released her daughter and held her at arm's length. She cupped her child's face in her hands and stroked her cheek softly with a thumb. _"No, daughter, you will not compete."_

End chapter two.


End file.
